Rini's Rose
by Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki
Summary: Rini, the Amazoness Quartet (turned good), and Helios (human) are all 19 and they're a band and they're in a contest with competiton... (summary sucks I think the story is better) ~r&r ~Rina Rose


*~*Rini's Rose*~*  
Written by: Rina Rose  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own these characters but I do own this story.   
Please don't sue, as you'll find you'll get a ball of lint and two sticks of gum.  
  
* denotes a thought.   
  
  
  
*~*Part One*~*Battle of the Bands  
  
"Come on, Rini! We're gonna be late! And you have the opening song with Helios...",JunJun said, talking through a dressing room door.   
"I'm coming, I'm coming!",Rini shouted back. Rini was the lead singer to her band, called Suade Style. Her five best friends, JunJun, VesVes, ParaPara(pronounced PallaPalla), CereCere, and Helios. JunJun played the drums and she sang back-up.   
VesVes played the bass guitar she sang back-up.   
ParaPara played the keyboards and never sang, claiming to be tone deaf (the rest of us figured she was shy to singing like she was a almost everything else).   
CereCere played any extra instraments,usually the flute or the clarinet.   
Rini played rhythm guitar and Helios played lead guitar and both sang lead part. All of them were nineteen and went to Universtiy of California, the one in Los Angels. Life was pretty perfect except for their rival band, Leather Moves. Leather Moves consisted of four girls, Heather, Lillie, Millie, and Chillie. None of them played any instraments and they didn't make-up their own songs either. Suade Style thought they were horrible-sounding people, who couldn't carry a tune to "Mary Had a Little Lamb" if their lives depended on it.  
"Hey! How do I look? Stellar, right? RIGHT?", Rini finally came out of the dressing room. She had a midnight blue tank top on, which spelled out "Rini" in rhinestones. She had a white swingy skirt with a midnight blue belt with a sliver buckle on and midnight blue knee-boots with black laces on her feet. Her hair was up in a strange way. Her hair was light pink(natural) which was odd enough. Every day she parted it down the middle, took the two top parts and sculpt them into cone-shaped things. She took the remainder of her hair and pinned up below the cones. This may sound strange but it looked very cool.  
"Rini! Thought the floor ate you up or something... you look great as usual. C'mon! We're on now!", JunJun said.   
Suade Style ran to the stage, picked up their instraments, and told the crew-workers to raise the curtain. As the curtain rose, they started playing the opening for "Everything is Style". After that they played "Dasiy Petals", ''Misery Just Loves Your Company'', and ''You always Your Break Promises''. They took a 10-minute intermission, then played "Music is a Virtue", "Life is Changeable", and "Mysteries are Lookin' for You". They also played the re-mixes to "Everything is Style", "You always Break Your Promises", and "Music is a Virtue". Then they played a few closing riffs and ran off the stage. They took the tour bus to the hotel and instantly fell asleep.  
  
=========================================   
  
Preview of Part Two~  
  
=========================================  
  
*~*PartTwo*~* Saturn's Many Rings  
  
The next day, Rini got a call on her cell phone from her mother , who she hadn't seen in two months.  
"Serenity, dear, why don't you give a concert here, in Sevsrseaicas?  
We haven't heard your new album plus I've got a letter for you from the Saturn Stadium-Speed College.", said Usagi, Rini's mother, "Let's see.........you were admitted in to the next level of competiton! Good job, honey! Hope you tour through here........keep up on your studies. Love you! Bye!",Usagi said and hung up the phone. Rini clicked off the cellular phone and turned to face everyone.  
"WE GOT TO THE SECOND LEVEL!!!!!!", Rini shouted, grinning like crazy. Suade Style had entered a contest to win an all-expense-paid trip around the universe and 4-year scholarships for that college. The Saturn Stadium-Speed College was for musicans only and you have to go through a four-year college just to get in this one. It was considered a HUGE honor to even go there. Tons of now-famous musical groups and solo artists had gone there.   
  
===========================================  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there everyone! I hope everyone enjoys the first part and the preview to the second part. Sorry it's so short, I'm really tired now and stuff so . . . that's my excuse.   
~*~ Rina Rose  



End file.
